Deja de estar Muerto
by Xenophilica
Summary: Por un momento, en mucho tiempo, Se permitió tener esperanza, la esperanza de que pronto se volverían a ver, la esperanza de que Sherlock Holmes aun viva y regresara a casa, a él, en donde John lo esperaria. Basado en: 3x00- The Happy Many Retuns [Johnlock]


Xeno, por aca!

Bueno, me dijeron que se me daba bien escribir sobre el Fandom de Sherlock, asi que aqui me tienen con esta nueva historia :D

Noticias: Mi computadora aun esta fallando, esa es la principal razon de la falta de actualizacion de mis Fics, lo cual lamento mucho u.u

Pero no las/los distraigo mas, a leer!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Deja de estar muerto /-**_

John se encontraba en aquel viejo departamento, en el que vivió antes de mudarse a Baker Street y al cual regresaba de nuevo, después del suicidio de su amigo… no, no era su amigo, era algo mas, era mucho más, Sherlock significaba mas para John, era más que un amigo, era la persona más importante para él, y ahora que ya no estaba no podía pasearse a lo ancho del 221B sin que algo hiciera click en su cerebro, regresándolo a algún recuerdo de Sherlock haciendo explotar algo en la cocina, o de él reclamándole por encontrar cabezas cercenadas dentro del refrigerador.

No, ya no podía soportar más viviendo frente al fantasma y el recuerdo de la persona a la que alguna vez amo, su querido detective consultor.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba vaciando la última caja para completar el regreso a su viejo departamento. Algunos libros de medicina y una que otra camisa vieja salieron desde el fondo de dicha caja, John acomodaba y separaba cada objeto con el cuidado que merecían sus, ya maltratados, libros de medicina. Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, John, soltó un suspiro cansado y apoyándose en sus rodillas se incorporo, pues estaba de rodillas en el piso de su sala, frente a la mesa de centro, se encamino a la puerta para abrirla y dio una ligera sonrisa al ver quien se encontraba tras ella.

—Greg. Hola—. Dijo John como saludo mientras invitaba a Lestrade a pasar, el peliplata se encontraba sosteniendo una caja de cartón de considerable tamaño que capto la atención de John.

—Son cosas que te manda la Sra. Hudson— Dijo el detective al ver el especial interés de John en la caja. —Dijo que prefería que tú las conservaras a almacenarlas y que se llenen de polvo—.

—Está bien—. Contesto el rubio tomando la caja y poniéndola en la mesa de centro para seguidamente abrirla. En ella se encontraban varias cosas que alguna vez pertenecieron al detective, una bufanda vieja, la calavera-amigo de Sherlock al igual que varios instrumentos de un juego de química, entre tantas cosas algo capto la atención del ex militar. — ¿Qué es esto?—. Pregunto mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un CD con la leyenda **"Para John H. Watson"**, Greg miro el objeto reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

— ¡Hey! Recuerdo esto—. Le indico señalando el CD. —Ese era el regalo de cumpleaños para ti por parte de Sherlock—. Ante semejante declaración, el rubio doctor abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Pero mi cumpleaños fue hace seis meses y Sherlock jamás me entrego nada—. El DI se encogió de hombros.

—Y ni todo el drama que hizo. El idiota no sabía que regalarte de cumpleaños y bien sabes que no se le da…—.Ante aquello, John bajo la mirada y Lestrade comprendió a que se debía, así que soltó un suspiro. —…no se le daban las palabras de afecto—. Un silencio incomodo rodeo la sala del ex militar, cuando aquello comenzaba a ser muy tedioso, Greg decidió romper el silencio. —Fue muy divertido grabarlo—. Dijo finalmente con la intención de armonizar el pesado ambiente.

—Me lo puedo imaginar—. Dijo John con una ligera sonrisa, puso el CD de lado y comenzó a vaciar la caja.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme—. Comento el peliplata. —La Sra. Hudson dijo que la llamaras, no ha sabido de ti desde que te mudaste hace dos semanas—. El rubio asintió mientras acompañada al detective a la puerta y antes de que este decidiera marcharse se giro para encarar a John. —Si… necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. No dudes en llamarme—

—Gracias, Greg—. Dijo el rubio como despedida antes de cerrar la puerta. Escucho como Greg subía a su auto para seguidamente arrancar el coche e irse, John finalmente soltó un suspiro antes de regresar a la sala.

Al acercarse a la mesa de centro de la sala, su vista se fijo en CD, se mordió el labio inferior y firmemente tomo el disco para colocarlo en el DVD y dejo que el aparato se reprodujera por sí mismo. De inmediato la figura inconfundible de Sherlock sentado en su sillón lo recibió.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?—. Pregunto el moreno mirando directamente a la cámara.

—Porque no sabes que regalarle a John—. Contesto la Voz de Lestrade fuera de cámara.

—Porque no solo le compro algo y ya. Tengo entendido que le hacen falta algunos calcetines— Contesto como si nada, muy típico de su amigo, ante aquel berrinche John soltó una risa.

— ¡Sherlock!—. Grito Greg. —Por eso mismo te sugerí que grabaras unas palabras, dar regalos no es lo tuyo—.

—No sé por qué crees que las palabras si—. El rubio pudo escuchar a Lestrade suspirar.

—Molly sabe que no eres bueno dando cumplidos, pero esto es para John—. Contesto el detective. —Estoy seguro de que te esforzaras si es para él—. John despego su vista de la pantalla por unos segundos, con una sonrisa triste en los labios, lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos. ¡Maldición! Lo extrañaba tanto, ver esos ojos, oír su voz, sentir su presencia.

John se llevo ambas manos a su rostro con la intención de retener sus lagrimas, de mantener la calma, absorbió la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que le fuera posible y regreso la vista a la pantalla, en donde Sherlock se encontraba en su típica pose de pensar.

—Sherlock—. Susurro John sin dejar de ver la pantalla. —Sherlock, lo-lo único que pediría de ti es que… es que… no estuvieras muerto—. Pudo ver como su amigo miraba fijamente a la cámara aun sin decir nada, agacho la vista sin poder soportar mucho tiempo la penetrante mirada de su amigo. —Sherlock, deja de estar muerto—. Dijo firmemente.

—Está bien—. John abrió sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas y levanto la vista topándose con la imagen de Sherlock sonriéndole, después de eso hubo algo que no pudo escuchar, al parecer el sonido o el CD se encontraban dañados, por lo que había una parte en donde pudo ver a Sherlock hablando pero sin escuchar nada. —No te preocupes, John—. Escucho finamente el rubio. —Te prometo que estaré contigo muy pronto—. Pauso la grabación, y por un momento pensó que esas palabras podrían ser para él, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en esas palabras una y otra vez. Por un momento, en mucho tiempo (Al menos para él), se permitió tener esperanza, la esperanza de que pronto se volverían a ver, la esperanza de que Sherlock Holmes aun viva y regresara a casa, a él y John sonrió.

Porque para el resto del mundo será el Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes, pero para él, para su John, él solo será Sherlock, su Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Ojala hayan disfrutado leyendolo, al igual que yo por escribirlo. Agradecere sus RW si soy merecedora de un :D<p>

Nos vemos! :D

Xeno, off!


End file.
